The present invention relates to grease-cutting detergent compositions with a stable sudsing profile. More specifically, this invention relates to grease-cutting detergent compositions suitable for use in non-enclosed automatic dishwashers.
The food service industry has historically been plagued with very high rates of employee turnover. This has resulted in food service establishments being frequently unable to meet their full staffing requirements. In such an environment it is critical that the limited number of employees be able to focus on high value added tasks, such as food preparation and customer service, and not be tied to simple, but nonetheless important, tasks such as dish and utensil cleaning.
In response to this dilemma, food service equipment manufacturers have developed a variety of systems that allow food service operators to save both time and money by reducing the traditional amount of employee involvement in certain cleaning tasks. One such example is the development of non-enclosed automatic dishwashing machines.
These non-enclosed automatic dishwashers may comprise one or more tubs. Typically, at least one tub is provided for washing of the pots, pans and utensils. Additional tubs for rinsing and sanitizing are generally also provided. In operation the soiled pots, pans and utensils are placed in a prepared washtub. Then a recirculating pump, attached to the washtub, is activated. The recirculating pump allows the wash solution (i.e., water and detergent) to be repeatedly recycled over the soiled utensils. The recirculation provides agitation comparable to hand washing, and after some period of time, typically one to four hours, the utensils are clean and ready for rinsing and sanitation. Employee involvement in the cleaning process is thereby reduced to placing the soiled utensils in the prepared washtub, and removing the clean utensils some time thereafter. Examples of such non-enclosed automatic dishwashers for pot and pan and utensils include the Turbowash II(copyright) sink, manufactured and sold by the Hobart Corporation of Troy, Ohio; and the Powersoak(copyright) sink, manufactured and sold by Metcraft Incorporated of Grandview, Mo.
Use of these time, labor and cost saving devices, however, is not without its obstacles. Conventional detergent formulations of the type typically used in the hand washing of pots, pans and utensils exhibit numerous deficiencies when used in combination with the non-enclosed automatic dishwashers described herein. Most notable of these deficiencies is the tendency to produce copious and uncontrolled amounts of foam when subjected to the constant agitation of the recirculating pump. After only a short period of time the agitation induced suds overflow the confines of the washtub, spilling out onto the floor. This creates potential safety hazards that require immediate redress, thereby preventing an employee from focusing on other high value added tasks such as customer service.
Equally ill-suited for use in the non-enclosed automatic dishwashers described herein are currently available automatic dish washing detergent compositions of the type used in enclosed automatic dishwashing devices. When used in conjunction with non-enclosed automatic dishwashers these compositions produce minimal to no foam. Though this alleviates the problem of suds overflow, users disprefer these formulations.
It has been found that that the perceived efficacy of any given detergent composition by a consumer is based in part on the visually perceptible presence of suds. Detergents in such applications that do not, or no longer, produce suds are frequently thought of as not having the required or desired cleaning capabilities, regardless of the actual cleaning capabilities remaining. This results in higher material usage costs as users empty non-foaming wash solutions even though the solution continues to be effective.
It has also been found that use of non-foaming automatic dishwashing detergents (e.g. of the type used in enclosed automatic dishwashers) results in the need for more frequent cleaning and maintenance of a facilities ventilation system.
The constant mechanical agitation of the non-enclosed automatic dishwashers described above has the tendency to produce large volumes of atomized grease particles, as compared to hand washing. In the absence of a foam/suds layer at the surface of the water in the washtub, these atomized grease particles become airborne and are removed via the operator""s ventilation system. This requires more frequent cleaning of the ventilation filtration system, and a corresponding increase in labor costs.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide detergent compositions which exhibit a stable sudsing profile over time, thereby providing the consumer confidence in the efficacy of the detergent""s cleaning capabilities. It is another object of the present invention to provide a detergent composition for use in non-enclosed automatic dishwashing devices that inhibit the airborne release of atomized grease particles.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a detergent formulation with good grease cutting capability that will remain stable and/or constant over the duration of the wash cycle.
The present invention is directed to a grease-cutting detergent composition that exhibits a stable foaming profile when used with non-enclosed automatic dishwashers. The composition can be sold in a concentrated form or in ready-to-use (RTU) diluted form. The concentrated compositions are formulated to be diluted with water before use. The RTU formulas are intended to be used as-is.
In one embodiment the concentrated compositions comprise a) from about 0.25% to about 10% of a surfactant, b) from about 4% to about 8% of an alkalinity source, c) from about 0.1% to about 4.0% of a hydrotrope, d) from about 0.001% to about 2.0% of a builder, and e) from about 0.01% to about 3.0% of a thickener. In another embodiment an RTU formulation comprises a) from about 50 ppm to about 80 ppm of a surfactant, b) from about 45 ppm to about 75 ppm of an alkalinity source, c) from about 20 ppm to about 45 ppm of a hydrotrope, d) from about 0.1 ppm to about 5 ppm of a builder, and e) from about 5 ppm to about 18 ppm of a thickener.
The concentrated compositions have a pH of from about 12 to about 13, preferably from about 12.40 to about 12.60, and most preferably from about 12.45 to about 12.55. The concentrated compositions preferably are diluted by the end user at a ratio of from about 1:700 to about 1:1100 parts cleaning composition to water, more preferably from about 1:800 to about 1:1000 parts cleaning composition to water.
The present invention also relates to methods of preparing and using the detergent compositions